Heal
by snazzelle
Summary: #83 of the 100 word challenge. Taken place during their Valentines Special where Zak fell on his butt on a patch of ice. Nick takes care of him afterwards and other things.


Title: 83. Heal  
Pairing: Nak  
Rating: M (X)  
Summary: Taken place during their Valentines Special where Zak fell on his ass on a patch of ice. Nick takes care of him afterwards and other things.

* * *

Nick couldn't withhold a sympathetic hiss and slight wince as Zak stumbled once more over his own feet and just managing to catch himself before he could crumple to the floor. He really wondered if he could even feel his legs, but it wasn't like Zak would accept his help. Not out in the open like this, not after a fall like _that_. The ground was covered in patches of ice and Nick would admit he was worried Zak's dragging feet would lose hold and then he would find himself on the floor again, bubble butt be damned with a floor so unforgiving.

Nick had to try once more and rushing forward he threaded an arm under Zak's and got him by the waist, "G, just to the door..."

Zak flapped his arm and shot him a glare dulled by his hurt pride, "_You laughed._"

He sighed and dropped his arm, sliding along the black, thick jacket before stuffing his hands into his pockets. Nick followed a few steps behind, looking at Zak's footprints in the snow. "You know I'm sorry." Nick grumbled.

"Right. Whatever."

Eyes flashing heavenward, Nick sighed again and trudged on. "At least lemme get the door." He got a grunt, and taking it as a 'yes', Nick took the lead, getting to the door in five quick steps and opening it in time for Zak to walk in. It looked like Zak was feeling better, walking it off always seemed to work, but the flush of exertion on his cheek and the firm set lips betrayed what pain Zak must be feeling. Nick wanted to help.

"Zak, you're hurt, and believe me when I say you don't got to feel embarrassed about this-"

The raven passed over another withering glare, "Who's embarrassed?" Nick resisted the urge to strangle him. Or himself. Zak gave him his back to face the dreadful stairs. Halfway through pulled a whimper from the older man, but he took it without complaint or a single word thrown at Nick. Nick couldn't believe he wanted Zak to bitch at him a little bit. Once they got to the second floor, Nick had to remind himself the other would be angry if he hauled him over his shoulder, or picked him up in any other fashion, really, and simply had to watch as his lover took each probably aching, possibly throbbing, step.

Nick clicked his hotel room door shut and went to grab the bucket off the small dining table. "I'll get the ice. Undress for me?"

"It's cold, Nick." Zak mumbled as he removed his jacket, revealing the tightness in his shoulders. The raven winced and choked back a gasp. "Fuck this, I'm laying down."

"Undress." Nick demanded this time and went out to get that ice. When he came back, Zak was at least in his boxers, and noticed him trying to push them down his legs with no luck. Nick couldn't help smiling a little as he set the bucket on the bedside table and urged Zak onto the bed on his front.

"I was getting to that." Zak pouted and hid his face in the pillows. It looked like the shame caught up again as pink crawled down his neck.

"You okay?" Nick asked and took a seat next to the laying form. He removed his gloves and his fingers were still a bit chilly as he placed them on the warm skin of Zak's back. He felt the other man shiver, but he didn't reject him. "Still mad?"

"No and no." Came Zak's muffled reply, making Nick snicker. He moaned quietly as Nick started kneading his fingers into his shoulders. "Lower."

"In a little bit, babe." Nick said and laid a kiss on Zak's shoulder before pulling back. "Gonna see the damage."

"Please don't tell me how it looks."

Nick laughed and opened the curtains to let the light in. It was dimming, but it was bright enough to reflect Zak's skin. Two splotches of red on either side of his spine was on his lower back and even Nick had to wince. That'll bruise. "Gonna take these off now." Nick said as he lifted the band of Zak's boxers.

Zak nodded and Nick carefully pulled them down the swell of Zak's butt, revealing more of the red marks that were sure to purple before sunrise. Boxers thrown to the floor, he sighed as he grazed his fingers along one bruised globe, soft- Zak's breath hitched- and obviously sensitive. He trailed them to the center above his crack, pressing gently upwards and looking for any indication of intense pain, but Zak simply squirmed, occasionally gasping and fingers twitching into the pillow he was pressed his eyes into. Nick ignored a stirring in his groin, his body reacting naturally to these mix signals. This all looked like something else.

"You managed to dodge a bullet and saved your tailbone." Nick said, his voice just slightly raspy. Guy probably fell more on his back, and Nick wouldn't be surprised if bruising went past the dermis. Zak hummed and turned his head to look at Nick. His face was flushed and sweat matted the short hair around his face onto his forehead and cheeks. "You okay?" Nick asked again.

Zak nodded and shut his eyes, head falling in defeat, "Yeah... Yeah. Make it go away, Nick..."

"Okay. Let me just get a towel..." He got up to grab one but Zak took his wrist, black eyes in a ring of blue stopping him in his tracks.

Zak panted, "No. Don't- don't go anywhere." he paused to try to hold his harsh breathing, "Don't need it."

He swallowed thickly and pried his hand free of Zak's. Ignoring the ache in his jeans would be impossible with Zak gets like this. "The ice'll be really cold without it..." Nick warned thickly. Zak simply shrugged and dropped his head.

Eyelids lowered tiredly, he grumbled, "Does it look like I care right now?"

Nick laughed and the corner of Zak's lips curled contently. The brunette unzipped his jacket and threw that, along with the extra sweater underneath, to a nearby chair before grabbing the bucket. He took a cube between his fingers, "This is not productive," he said with a small smile and pressed a cube starting over his left cheek. Zak didn't do more than sink into the bed with sigh. The redness took up the upper most part of his glutes and Nick took care to cover the area. Eventually the ice melted to nothing and for a few seconds Nick simply slid his fingers on the water-slick skin.

Zak twitched. "Careful back there. I'm fragile." Nick laughed and came up to straddle Zak's legs on the bed. Leaning over he grabbed the bucket and set it on the bed carefully. The raven groaned as Nick's weight settled.

"Really should of got that towel." Nick murmured and started again with the ice, gliding the cube on his skin. Zak started arching, the lower his went, pulling a grin onto Nick's lips as he felt the older man rocking against the mattress. "Stop moving."

"Not... not comfortable." Zak whined and wiggled again, fitting his hand between his body and the mattress to grab himself. He stroked slowly to the warmth of Nick's fingers on his other hand, making him gasp as Nick caressed them over nearly numb skin, goosebumps pimpling his skin at the contrast. "Your hands, man..."

"You're getting more out of this than I thought." Nick teased and didn't miss the amused huff Zak released. Pressing his smiling lips to Zak's shoulder, he slipped the half melted cube between the round cheeks, pulling another surprised gasp from Zak and took his lips before the other man would complain at him for pressing it into his hole and petting the wrinkled skin. The older man whimpered against the kiss and tried to push back against Nick's questing fingers, but the strain in his legs made him wince and pant, breaking the contact between their lips.

"Fuck this. I'm just going to lay here." Zak breathed and face planted against the pillow. He still turned his head to watch as Nick climbed off the mattress to drop his pants and reached out when he got the sight of the prominent bulge in Nick's boxers. "Come back to me, I didn't say we were done."

Nick snorted, "What can you do?"

"Nothing. But want to." Zak chewed into his lip as Nick's t-shirt came off, but instead of falling to the floor, Nick padded it over the bruise on his lower back. Next he knew, a handful of ice was spread along the thin shirt, shivers coursing through Zak's body at the sudden sensation. Both arms shot out from their place on the bed, reaching for the pile. "Cold!"

Nick batted Zak's hands away. "Get over it, you baby."

"Fuck, Nick, if I can turn around right now..!"

A deep chuckle went past his lips. Nick got back on top of Zak, immediately putting his hands on the other man's tense shoulders. Leaning over, he left kisses against the bone at the top of his spine and dragged his tongue along his neck to nibble on an earlobe. As expected, Zak took in a shaky breath and released it into a pant at the low groan Nick made. His hard cock pressed into the crack of Zak's ass, careful to keep the pressure light, and he was certain the tremble in Zak's broad frame was from something else entirely than the ice.

"Gonna make you forget about it for a while, okay?"

"Can we..? Wanna feel you."

"You will."

Zak moaned and relaxed, legs spreading just a bit more expectantly. Nick's warm breath crawled down his back, enjoying the closeness, but wanting more. He wanted his mouth on him, and when we felt Nick's tongue dip into one of his dimples in his lower back he couldn't hold back a sob of pleasure. Zak was careful not to strain his body, despite his body arching as Nick's nimble fingers pressed into the sensitive hallows of his hips.

Nick kept the flicks of his tongue light once he got the water pooling in the dimples off. "How do you feel?"

"Aching. Empty." Zak bit out, "Come on." He wiggled, the sensual roll a bit stiff, but it was still arousing to watch. A smile crept onto Nick's mouth and he tucked his upper lip under his teeth for feeling a bit silly.

"I'll fix that right up."

"Good, because I swear I'm gettin' blue balls here- Nick!" Zak got up on his elbows, muscles tightening in surprise as he felt serious cold slide into his anus, along with Nick's finger. "Nick, you, ugh!" He dropped to the pillow with a moan.

One more, and then another. When Nick dared a forth cube, Zak shook his head frantically panting out, "Can't," through his harsh breathing. He didn't feel that emptiness any more, but the ache was still there, especially as Nick used the last cube to run along the crease of his ass and tease against his pucker. He felt rivulets of water drip of his balls to the bed underneath, melted by the heat of his skin. The weight on his back disappeared, the ice, along with the shirt, dumped back into the bucket, and twitched as Nick's hands squeezed into the muscles of his ass and a hot mouth sucking on his sac. Zak bit back a moan, the pain pleasure making him delirious, and when that tongue laving at the skin of his testicles moved to his taint, and finally to his hole, he couldn't hold back a whine from behind his closed lips as the tip of Nick's pointed tongue circled his entrance.

Nick's warm breath on the sensitive skin of his pucker had him rocking his hips back, making him gasp at the dull twinge in his lower back that crawled down to the top of his thighs. Still, it put space enough between the bed and himself that grasping his throbbing erection was easy.

"Nuh-uh." Nick said against his hole and pulled Zak's hand away from himself, "Keep them in the pillows."

"But-"

"You'll finish." With that promise, Nick laid the flat of his tongue down between his cheeks and felt Zak pull his body up as he licked one long stripe. The younger man pulled him back down, attacking his hole a little more violently with tongue and teeth.

Zak's neglected cock throbbed and dripped precum steadily, quickly, to the beat of his heart. He kept these short, desperate thrusts against Nick's mouth, just enough that could he stand. Nick palmed the bruised globes of his ass, keeping him open, agitating his bruises, twinges that shot to his groin. "More..." he gasped.

Nick answered with a groan, mouth dragging along his taint, and beard scratching against the soft skin as he dragged his lips back up to his entrance. He gave it a sucking kiss before pointing his tongue and pushing against the yielding walls, feeling the cool water within the other man drip down his chin. Licking his lips, he sneaked another cube from the bucket and slid it into Zak again, watching as the muscles in Zak's back seized. Hand back on Zak's asscheek, the other scratching down the tense thigh under him, Nick pushed his tongue back into the tight pucker, sliding in and out with ease, and it was too much for Zak's spasming body as he rutted his cock against the bed and came messily between his stomach and the sheets.

When the tremors died down, Nick pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his arm, eyes trailing down Zak's body that occasionally shook in the aftermath. His own hardness ached between his thighs, and reaching down he slid a hand into his boxers, stroking roughly. Bottom lip between his teeth, his brows furrowed when Zak met his eyes and said, "Lemme help you."

"You don't have to. You can barely move..."

"Just get here."

The exasperated tone made Nick chuckle under his breath. He moved closer to Zak, stripping himself of his boxers before sitting on the bed close to Zak's head.

"Come here... lemme..." Zak breathed as he let Nick slide under his arm, letting Zak lay in the 'V' of his legs. The raven licked his kiss-dark lips and Nick's head thumped against the headboard as Zak wrapped them around the head of his cock and sucked. Fisting his hand in Zak's hair, he directed gently so he didn't end up shoving his hips up, let himself get wrapped up in the feel of Zak's soft lips and tongue gliding along the skin of his shaft and the sensitive head pushing into the back of his throat.

Nick hissed at the hint of teeth, but so far gone he couldn't bring himself to warn the other. Zak popped off to lay soft kisses, lips suctioning onto the mushroom head and hand keeping a tight ring as he stroked down his shaft. He gave Zak a half hearted warning that went unheeded, hot cum shooting to the back of the other's throat with every twitch of his hips.

The hand in Zak's hair loosened and simply ran into mussed hair of his partner as Zak panted against his hip. Nick gave him a small smile and tried to pull away, but the other kept him in place, using his thigh as a pillow.

"You can't nap with me here like this." Nick said through his heavy breathing. Zak took the skin of Nick's thigh between his teeth and bit lightly. "Fine, I won't go anywhere." He trailed his fingers down Zak's back and scratching back up, keeping up with the pattern that was sure to lull Zak to sleep. "You gonna be okay?"

"Mhmm..." Zak hummed. His eyes were already closed, "I'll probably be able to walk again tomorrow, but hell no if I got to sit anywhere."

That made the brunette laugh. "Go to sleep. When you wake, I'll be back with dinner."

"You'll feed me?"

Nick released another short laugh and leaned down to land a kiss between his shoulders, "Do I have a choice?"


End file.
